Princess and Deathberry
by scriptophile
Summary: Poetry collections of Orihime and Ichigo
1. Orihime (1)

**Title:** A-Factor

**Status:** Completed

**Genre:** Poetry / Romance / Literature

.

_**Synopsis: **He had her at that attraction factor he's got. — Orihime/Ichigo._

_**Note: **A poetry._

—

.

.

"_Of all guys, why __**Kurosaki**__? What's so special about him that's gotten you sooo crazy over him?"_

_"Wow, I can't believe you'd ever fall for a guy like me, Inoue. What do you even see in me?"_

_"Ichigo, huh? That lucky idiot. So, what is it that he has that other guys don't? A heart?"_

...

_**No.**_

_**Please, stop.**_

Don't ask me what it was,

That got me _attracted to you_.

It could have been your smile, your laugh,

Or how your stunning _brown_ eyes sparkle from the inside out.

It could also be your messy, _orange_ hair, your raspy voice,

Or how your personality shines through your _charming_ looks.

.

_**Yes.**_

_**Please, listen.**_

Ask me nothing else,

'cause I do not have a definite answer.

Whatever it was, though, one thing's certain...

It got me falling really hard

For you_,_

_Kurosaki-kun._

.

.

.

_— Orihime_

_/_

**P.s.: **_Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


	2. Orihime (2)

**Title:** Something About You

**Status:** Completed

**Genre: **Poetry / Romance / Literature

.

_**Synopsis:**__ Something about you makes me feel like an insane woman. — Orihime/Ichigo._

_**Note: **__A poetry._

_—_

_._

_._

_"I may not have all the reasons as to why I like you this much, but I can promise you that my feelings are true."_

...

_**There is something.. about you.. that makes me fall for you.**_

_Something in you.._

Something in the way that you smile.. that makes my spine tingle.

_Something about you.._

Something about your sparkling, brown eyes.. that makes my heart melt.

_Something in you.._

Something in the sound of your voice.. that makes my knees go weak.

_Something about you.._

There is something about you.. _Kurosaki-kun.._ that makes my mind

lose its sanity.

.

.

.

_— Orihime_

/

**P.s.:** _Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


	3. Ichigo

**Title**: A Beautiful Moment

**Status**: Completed

**Genre**: Poetry / Romance / Literature

.

_**Synopsis**__: A spark, and then love... — Ichigo/Orihime._

_**Note**__: A poetry._

_—_

_._

_._

_"That's really hilarious, Kurosaki-kun! I have never heard something funnier than that before!"_

...

You laughed at something funny that I said,

And I think that that was the most beautiful laughter

I have ever heard. _In my life. Ever._

It was kind of like... **_symphony_** to my ears.

And I think that it had me falling in love.

.

.

.

_— Ichigo_

/

**P.s**.: _Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


	4. Orihime (3)

**Title**: Crave

**Status**: Completed

**Genre**: Poetry / Romance / Literature

.

_**Synopsis**__: The need to be one. — Orihime/Ichigo_

_**Note**__: A poetry._

_**Note 2**__: Written in third person._

—

.

.

_"I miss you, Kurosaki-kun."_

.

/

.

She craves a scent;

Clean, soapy, masculine, intoxicating.

One that wreaks havoc with her senses.

.

She craves a touch;

Soft, sensual, sinful, teasing.

One that awakens her slumbering desire.

.

She craves a kiss;

Passionate, deep, hungry, electrifying.

One that sends shock waves down to her core.

.

She craves

_Him_

_Him_

_Him_

_**She craves for him.**_

.

.

.

_— Orihime_

/

**P.s.: **_Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


	5. Ichigo (2)

**Title**: The Rose

**Status**: Completed

**Genre**: Poetry / Romance / Literature

.

_**Synopsis**__: His appreciation of her existence. — Ichigo_

_**Note**__: This is a senryu, also known as haiku but not about nature. It takes a 5-7-5 format, if anyone doesn't know._

—

.

.

Your beauty, divine

Like a thousand Suns, you shine

I fell to my knees

.

Your love is a flood

I have never learned to swim

And now, I'm drowning

.

Don't push me away

Love me through my good and bad

I want you, always.

.

.

.

_— Ichigo_

/

**P.s.:** _Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


End file.
